light in the darkness
by Shrishti649
Summary: The war is neither lost nor won.hermione finds herself alone and she suddenly finds herself in a new life.will she be able to move ovrr the loneliness and deaths?will she be able to find love and life in midst of becoming the new light in this new darkness?
1. Chapter 2

_stupefy_ -Hermione cried _,_ red light shooting from her wand and connecting with Bellatrix Lestrange sending the oldee witch into a puddle of unconsciousness beneath a pile of rubble

hermione gasped for breath,turning and compossing herself in the familiar battle stances waiting in anticipation for the neverending deatheaters. she lowered her wand and for the first time in five years in hogwarts school of wizard and wizardry,she was victorious...and completely alone.

moving through the piles of light and dark sides dead bodies she searched for anyone,someone...the recoil of voldemorts _avada kedavra_ and harrys _experlliamus_ had collided resulting in the death of both the wizards and last hopes of a peaceful wiwarding community...though after the war even if they would have won,everything would have been many lives were many homes were many dark scenes had made the young loose their youth...it was just too much...

searching,she counted the nine redheads who had become such a part in her blond tangled with bloody remains of nevilles dead werewolf with a shock of pink hair near him...alll gone..just because of a fucking faceless snake bastard

suddenly everything shifts and she watches herself from above as if in a movie and a voice echoes from everywhere...

 _"the fates have gone wrong_

 _the victory lost must be rewon_

 _a sacrifice must be made_

 _the chosen one shall be chosen again_

 _restore the soul in its proper place_

 _and ease the lights in the darkness"_

and then pain like thousands of knives pierces through her and she fills herself falling...falling


	2. Chapter 3

she blinks her eyes open and a sudden flash of light sends her mind into reeling..and suddenly hears screams and cries,then with a gasp of horror,realizes those are coming from her,she has somehow transported into a...baby

and then an onslaught of painful memories of her past give a throbbing headache and a leave a nevetending pang of sadness in her heart for those innocent lives...everything crashed into a unforgettable nightmare and then she thinks...is this real?or an illusion and has been caged in her mind like the lobgbottoms?

she looks around her at the pristine walls of a hospital? the white walls and sheets...then a lady comes inside and takes her from her fluffy bed...instinctively she lets out a scream...she really gotta stop that,its getting irritating and being eighteen and crying like that does not fit at all though in her defence,its not her mistake...

the lady gives her restrained self into the arms of her supposed to be mother and practically melts at so much love,affection and warmth in those blue eyed and again feels a pang of sorrow at the loss of such warmth in the eyes of people she had left...mom,dad,harry,ron,ginny and so many... she is never going to meet them ever again.. no she **will** meet them and she **will** do anything she can to save them from the horrors she has left...yes she will give them the future they deserve at any cost!

her inner musings ,struggles are cut off by a happy squeal and she looks up at the,must be two year,child cradled in the arms of her supposed to be father.. ...oh well...she is still a child and so totally helpless...so far now lets see how her supposed to be family is?

"Dea...her eyes are just like you...the same shade of captivating midnight blue.. .told ya our daughter will be a princess"dad beams at her...haha daddy i am flattered thnx a lot.

"And she has hair just like you...but ya Ed...she is looking like a blooming angel and she is even born ona magical date 7 april 1960"her mother rubs her nose with hers and gives her a dazzling smile.

holy fucking shit!...she is born in the marauders era!

their son again demands his presence by a squeal,eyes dancing with mirth and happiness at the newest addition, **his** baby sister,yes he is two years old but he knows that from that moment he will do anything for her because she is his little sister and only and only his,noone else will touch and play with her!

his eyes flashes with an unreadable expression that leaves her confused for a moment and tilts her head like a lost puppy,what?weird...one moment glee and another flashing eyes?

"what shall we name her as Dan?"her mother playfully cocks an eyebrow and asks her son who is jumping on his heels.."name her dreams esperanza..we will be just like twins but still she will be the little one!"

her father laughs and says"well ya that leaves us no choice though she is a dream come true..so be it"

"yes its perfect..dreams esperanza wonder and daneils esperanza wonder..yes its perfect but Dan dont be too old like your dad and cut my daughter some slack because she is after all the princess of the century"her mother says

father sputters indinginantly and takes her away while both mother and son smother their laughs for his sake.

well her new family isnt atleast a stuck up pureblood.

"where the hell are amelia and gothic?"her father a scold from lady wonder"language Ed!there are children here"

"Ah here we are ...hello dealane,ed,dan and now give us our little angel"gothic ollivander?happily exclaims

"oh not so fast...do you even know how scandalous crime it is?being the godparents and soo late?"ed mock glares fighting off a smile.

"oh ed,ever the dramatic,dea manage your lord wonder and you ed give us our goddaughter to us"amelia says

the ladies coo over the newborn and the men give each other happt remarks while dan runs away to get his play buddy and brother in everything but blood Ryan.

dan and ryan run back into the room and demand to hold their new sister which the elders refuse and in whose response both of them sulk moodily.

her mind is reeling from so many new things...ok lets sum it up...her dad is edmund wonder her mom is dealen wonder her older brother who is two years old is daniels esperanza wonder her godparents are amelia and gothic ollivander...whoops!who knew she is gonna meet ollivanders son and more than that become their goddaughter..well her godbrother is ryan ollvander...oh fine she is just a child now..tottaly will wait for magic to show and then will plan voldemorts third year in order the two years had made her a tiny library about all light and dark magic those even noone will ever hear in their life and all those endless times of duelling is not for nothing ...for now she will just know her family an d then when her magic will grow she will put all those knowledge in field and start to plan...but now she will just wait for rommorow morning.


	3. Chapter 4

dreams gives a ear piercing scream and scowls with slowly and regretfully opening eyes at her brother who is swinging her like sack from her bedroom to the kitchen .

"dann why do you always feel the need of rudely waking me?"she glares at her brother.

"first,its not my fault you are a lazy arse,second,today dad is gonna teach me cast spells so you must be there to watch me,and third i am also gonna learn flying today sissy"dan explains

"first,you are a lazy arse,and sec and third..cant i do magic too and why cant i learn flying with bro also?"she worriedly asks her family as if she cant do magic even then she is doomed though she can feel her magical core.

"darling you are only two years old..just wait a bit..you ofcourse will get your magic.

"but dannnny"she whines and a cup breaks...the whole family is stunnes for seconds and then all of a sudden she is smothered by cheerings kisses and rest assured she has magic in here so from here onwards she will start her mission.

she didnt know her her life in that small village of north scotland changed so much...

...

somewhere in 12 grimmauld place,the same situation is there with the youngest black of the most ancient and noble house of blacks though he got much gloomier responses and dry cheers with the exception of his older brother who was beaming proudly.

.,...,...

"see dan i told you i do have magic too"she happily shrieks to her will again start fresh just like with harry and ron.

"i know shorts i have been telling you that the entire summer"her brother says and goes to fondly ruffles her shiny black slaps his hand and sticks her tongue then flips her off and goes to tickle shrieks and runs away to the garden with daniel chasing her.

all the time both the elders watch the scene unfold infront of them with warm.

she goes back to her room and starts to concentrate on her reaches within her searching for her core and finds a swearling mass of vibrant tries to gather it by creating walls but everytime it breaks and becomes a panting mass.

she runs down to the setee where her mom was sitting and giving her a kiss plopped down beside her.

"hello mom"

"hello darling..now what do you need..i am sure you are not here just to greet me"her mom says with an amused smile on her pink lips to the flushed face of her daughter.

"momma how can you ever think that your princess of a daughter will try to use you for some petty things...so silly ithought you must be alone so i asked misty to make you some cookies isnt it misty"she pointedly asked her houseelf who squeaked "yes mistress wonder young mistress is telling the truth"

her mother gave a pretty laugh and said"oh alright thnkyou for the cookies you both"

misty beamed and dreams bowed her head with a flushed sly smile.

"now you dreams i have a gathering to go so cut the dramatics and tell what do you need"mom said with something like "like father like daughter" under her breath.

"actualy i was just asking will i get a hogwarts letter too"she asked in a low tone.

her mom raised an eyebrow but answered"oh so you want to go to hogwarts ya thats pretty good school...though you will get your letter but we wont let you go till fourth year and same with you dan also"her mom directed the last part to her son who had plopped on the couch with his head on dreams lap who was absentmindedly stroking his red hair.

"ya i know mom and by the way what we are taught here is much better than there and these cookies also thanks misty"he told the embarrassed elf.

"but mom dad why not from first year.?"she gently asked because if not from her first year almost all her plans will be crashed.

"you know you are asking a bit out of age question for your pretty little head but still...hogwarts is a good school but doesnt teaches half of the things whicj should be taught and then you dont get personal attention so if you get behind once you get behind forever and then it also neither teaches the mind magics like legilimency and occulumency which are essential if you ever get into a battle nor it inspires the use of wandless magic which is difficult but still difficult and then it sticks to rules of ministry a bit too much so you never will be able to explore areas like animagi so if you want to miss all these then fine we will allow you to go for your first year"her dad gives a long lecture to which all are stunned.

"we know you are kids now but we also see the darker outside world and we dont want to ever think that if anything happens to us then you are is a war coming children we want you to be as prepared as you can be"her mom agrees with her dad

dan then sits up with a solemn expression and innocently asks"what war mom dad"

they exchange long looks and father sighs and pinches his nose and explains"you are children now we are here for you so we dont want to kill your innocence by burdening with this but still to not make you blind we will tell a we all have darkness and light within us and a person becomes evil when he harnesses the darkness to a says magic is magic both ligt and dark so we will teach you both but you must not ever use dark without reason or extent of dark magic use also inspires the darkness and now in this world one is there who has used darkness to its maximum"then her mom takes up"we are purebloods but that doesnot mean that we are higher than the half breeds or creatures or muggleborn or muggles we all have same blood and same ?"she gently asked her children who were giving them their rapt attention.

this brought answers of"yes mom" from them.

so thank god they are not atleast muggle hating people!

her dad then said"there is a man...no not man..a thing...is there who is full of this hates muggle blood and tortures and kils them mercilessly...and we work for taking down him and his followers so one day we are sure a war will be there and we want you to be prepared.

but dan asked"but dad what do you actually work?"

her dad said"i am an auror of north scotland who works againt these...so enough of these morbid talks lets go eat"dad said with false cheery.

they are doing so much for them that her heart swelled with horror she realized she has become attached to this new family..just like ron


	4. Chapter 5

in the next ten years of her life everything changed for good.

the relationship with her new family and friends became so intact that she can do anything to protect pang of loosing everyone in her old life is stlii there but now it soothes a bit but she is determined she will never ever let anyone of them to suffer the same horrors of life that she had

she got new best friends for life in the form of her new brother ryan ollivander chasire grate and scarlet spencer.

her dad was a renowned auror in the northern most parts of scotland so he and his colleagues taught the two kids everything they kind of curses hexes counter curses and high level spells that the aurors even dont taught them both light and dark magic as was told by merlin but the kids were forbidden from using the dark magic except only in taught them all tricks techniques secrets of duelling in a battlefield that they can fight numerous people at a time and still come unscathd.

their mother taught them all kind of healing spells and potions and taught them to heal from even a minor like bruise to bone fractures withought any taught them to be their own potions master and encouraged them to create new spells and even asked them to make the wolfsbane forced them to learn all the ingredients and methods and uses of the potions which are of use by heart so that they any potion without any help.

they taught them to be independent and help others whoever may be that is if he deserves help then they must help them as much as thay can.

they were forced to learn the family libraries full of spells duelling technique potions so much that they became tiny library by learnt about her family that hers was a completely pureblood since centuries even more purer and poweful than any of the sacred twenty eight of england but mom dad always forced the two to never ever reveal their lineage to family had history of having special abilities but may skip generations so if any wrong person will know then they may be in danger.

the parents trained them in mind they became experts in legilimency and occulumency.

after a few years daniel showed to have the powers of telekinesis and healing and dreams had elementals and shielding that is she can control light air water fire earth and can shield herself and anyone else from any kind of curse or hex except the killing curse.

the elders trained their children to master and excel in their own abilities and were grilled that noone can know about this and they will use it only in urgent need.

in these years they went through such gruesome training and lnowledge grilling that they became even mor experts than the present were always told that in scholl they will have to downplay their abilities and knowledge and will use in emergency can practice continuosly in a room provided by the headmaster.

quidditch also became an important aspect of they were trained by the captaon of falcons daniel took to the seeker position exceptionally well mainly because he could devise his own rules and goals just like his parents told him to be..independent...but dreams had an aversion to the sport but took to flying as if a bird without restraints and a fixed goal and that was also true.

these two kids who were raised by the ideas of war since childhood became two beast and badger in kids form..

their dad taught them to be a animagi became a lion with golden fur and red streaks symbol of fierce loyalty to those he loved and bravery,perfect for became a hawk with midnight blue eyes symbol of sneaky slyness loyalty to those she cared for and reckless bravery.

in the month before daniels departure they went shopping and he got a midnight blue fur owl with night black eyes of name ethereal and he claimec that he wont feel like alone and dreams got a ferret of name sparkel who can change from a fluffy white kitten to a snake bird to a fire breathing dragon.

in those years the siblings became extremely close that even though dan was fourteen years old both of them slept together because of dream nightmare of the horrors past life and dan sleeps holding het tighttill dawn and tells that he will never ever leave her alone because she was his sister the most important piece of his life and she his responsibility so he will never ever let anyone touch or see her way.

in the last month dreams felt a dread in the pit of her stomach that she will be all alone without her brother and she crept slowly from her room to her brothers room and slowly opened the door so as not to make noise and crept into his his bed pressured he tuned and saw his sister white as ash kneeling on his beckoned her went and snuggled deep into the familiar and which wont be here another two long years and sighed.

he held her tightly to his chest and looked down and smoothly asked what is the problem.

she sniffed and said"peomise me we will always be like this .promise me noone and nothing will ever come between us and we will always be like this bro and. sis"

he gave her an mock horrified expression and said"how the hell do you think everything will be same between i am going to meet my love of the life and all will change"he looked down and saw her widenef eyes and look of disbelief and outrage and he frowned deeply and aid"have you finally crackef your you think i enduref you for the past twelve years for come on you are my sister my second love and always will will ever ever come between us.i promise your brother will always be behind you at every step and turn of life and i will always love and trust your every decision and it will be my duty to unnecessarily worry for you when you do those stupid stunts on your broom"he mock glared at her

she slyly smirked and said"oh bro just admit i am a better flyer than you"

"nope you cheat.i never cheat so you always win or else i am better"

"noooo"

"yes"

"whatever u want to believe to live little sis but back to topic i will always be there for yoy and these two years will breeze away like seconds"

and it did her time in perfectioning her skills phisique knowledge that she became an ace in transfiguration dada xharms potions and .she strenghthened the ties between her best the hoidays daniel came with his friends two red heads gideon and fabian prewett and amatha the day came for dreams parents and godparents hugged her and then she had to go by portkey to hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 6

as the portkey arrived at the gates of hogwarts,dreams opened her eyes,blinked twice and looked around her felt seemed like it was just yesterday that spells were flying,people were falling dead,blood was pouring,pillars of hogwarts were turning into piles of rubble,she could hear cruel laughter,screams of cruciatus and the exploison claiming harrys life...oh harry!...it..it doesnt feel right..he deserved this life...and he will get it...i will make sure of it...everyone who doesnt deserve to die will live!.

suddenly the gates openef...hagrid comes forward...she feels another pang..another life who deserves to live.

he lifts up the lantern and asked"m's wonders?"

"yes sir it is"

he beams"m' rubeus hagrid b't c'll me hagrid 'nd c'm alo'g quick,sort'g z ab't st'rt"

"thankyou hagrid and please call me dreams"

"oh yes sure"

he walks forward to the big oak doors of great looks around the is same but everything is so there is life laghter happiness despite the darkness lurking outside these walls but then the darkness had transpired into the insulations of these breaking these walls killing everything everyone coming in the way...so so much pain torture blood seeping the clothes...green lights piercing every single one each two second...these walls had suffered so much but still they had won...darkness had died...but what did i do?oh god...i killed all their struggles success ...everything...she had imagined completing her school but with harry,ron,ginny,fred and george,everyone is gone,...here she is...alone walking these halls again...for the sorting again!

hagrid turned around and said"w'll wa'it h'r dreams..wh' headm'tr w'll call you'll ent'r okay?"

"okay"

"good luck a'd d'nt be nr'vs"

"thankyou hagrid"

he turned around and closed the doors.

...

 **daniels pov**

"hey dan drea is coming today isnt she?"fabian asked from across the table.

"yup..but mom dad told me not to meet her before sorting"i moodily said...afterall she must be nervous and she has never liked much attention...she is my sister and i should be there...hmmph i will ask mom why

"what but why'amatha exclaimed

before i could say anything gideon jumped in"what why

"ya she is"

"much more"

"stronger than you"

"oh shut up thts eerie and thts not true isnt it matty"i mock glared at fab and gid and pointedly asked amatha.

she abruptly laughed up"oh you cant be such an ass dreams is much more stronger than you"she laughed and picked my cheeks and i flipped her up.i mock glared at thr three barely hiding a grin and all the asses were laughing.

suddenly the doors are opened and i looked to see hagrid so she must be behind the doors.

headmaster stood up and started"silence students"...after the whispers died down he continued"welcome the first years and welcome back our former students...i hope your summer would have been enjoyable.i have an announcement to school generally doesnt receive new students but we make certain exceptions sometime so please welcome dreams esperanza wonder to her fourth initial year and i hope my students will help her be at lets begin the sorting and then...tuck in"

i can now barely contain my excitement but its not my mistake.i had missed her a lot in these two years and i cant protect her from here.i really hope she will be in my house though i have an inkling of the house she would be in.

and the doors opened...

...

 **dreams pov...**

merlin..why m i feeling so as if i am first year all over again.

"WONDER DREAMS"

my name was called...heart is pounding and i hope students cant hear...the doors are opened

i compose my face into the neutral face mask and raise up my chin but as i entered whispers started and my eyes sought out the familiar warm brown eyes the mask dissolved and my brother was grinning like a cheshire cat which matched with one of my own answering winked and did our signature flip flop annd..there goes my nervousness.

i look ahead and stare into the twinkling eyes of the headmaster...first i felt a surge of anger at what he had done to harry and us ...hmmph...old meddling fool...but then i look into the tired young and devoid of the solemness of my familiar head of the house and felt another pang of guilt and self loathing bursted like bile in me but i managed keep those emotions behind the pureblood mask and behind the occulumency walls.

i reached the stoool and was awarded by the soothing voice of hat

"ah miss granger or miss wonder"

"miss wonder mr hat"

"i see u are here with a mission to complete this time...ah yes i can see so many struggles...but still you have a thirst of power and ambition this time"

i panicked and asked"are u implying what am i thinking?"

"why yes i am..exactly"

"but why not gryffindor it was my former house"

i was gripping the stool so hard that my knuckles were white and murmuring around me increased.i was becoming nervous...i cant be in slytherin...gryffindor is my house

"nope miss wonder i am not saying u are not a gryffindor,u more than deseve it,but this time with your intentions this will benefit u trust me please...so

 **SLYTHERIN**

oh crap...i was stunned..i am doomed...but danny wont hate me right?

i looked around for my brother and tried to give a reassuring smile which he answered by a dazzling smile a wink and a thumbs up..

i walked numbly to the green and silver house table and sat down and looked up...into the eyes of ...sirius?...nooo...holy crap...i almost fell off the chair.i was staring right into the molten beautiful silver eyes of...

regulus black!

his eyes were full of mirth and laughter that she wondered when did he became so dark.

"hello i am regulus black a fellow fourth year"he greeted with the same stony emotionless face as her and moved his hand forward

"pleasure meeting you"she responded in the same monotone gave her hand

he took it kissed her knuckles just like the perfect pureblood prince.

"the pleasure is all mine and welcome to slytherin"he said with the famous black smirk

"this is rabastan lestrange"he showed to a boy with light brown blonde hair and cold into his eyes she had to supress a ripple of sudder through her body as,the scar may not be there but the pain of what he did so many years ago to her,to neville's parents,to luna,to ron,everything is fresh as warm blood and it took all her strength not to puke on the dinner at his hello and the friendly smile to which she responded with a tight smile.

noone seemed to notice the change in her attitude and her smile and he frowned in confusion wondering what could have rabastan done to her as she clearly had not met it for finding out later he went on"this is evan rosier"

she saw light black hair with sea blue eyes...she could recall he was also one of the death eaters to be killed in the last battle after most of his life in azkaban but she could clearly see in present time he must be casanova,he is a bit too good looking for politely gave a small bow and smiled.

"and these are alecto carrow,adreana mellifua and lucinda higgs"he showed to three girls,again each one beautiful in their own remembered the carrow twins responsible for the prewett twins death but she could not recall the other two was a medium height lightly tanned with strawberry red blonde hair,looked a kinder version of the future wanted to scoff at herself for calling carrow'kind' rather she is everything but that!

ignoring her inner musings she politely said hello to her dormmates...dormmates!merlin she is gonna spend four years really has to try hard for restraining herself from killing in their sleep.

"wonder...i have not ever heard that are you from?"carrow mused and wanted to tell her to cut the crap and ask her blood but instead she said

"well i am from a village in northern part of scotland.i suppose you might have not heard about dont keep much relation with these parts of england"

she hummed thoughtfully and lestrange abruptly asked the question she had been waiting for"whats your blood"

and lucinda retorted with a sly smirk"way to be subtle rab"

yes but still its good to be truthful girl!"its fine but why not i leave that to you lot to find about me"

rosier raised an eyebrow and said"is that a challenge i hear?"

"yes kinda but on one condition"lets make it a bit tedious

at that moment some owls flew in but she ignored them.

regulus leaned forward and said with a glint in his eyes"challenge accepted..bring it on"

so he likes to dig in secrets..she can use that and by the way he was the one to find out about the horcruxes so its not much

"you lot will find out on your own no involving of parents"

they exchanged long looks and lastly carrow sighed and said "ok we are in"

suddenly loud laughter sounded from the gryffindor table which sounded eerily looked around and saw her brother looking downwards and then she remembered the only reason for his laughter and her demise...is...

she got a horrofied expression and became pale as a her year mates looked at her with eyebrows raised tapped her shoulder and asked if she was she remained she was not was thinking of murdering her brother in a lot of sickening suddenly saw her brother coming towards her with a smug became furious.

he straightened his tie and looked sheepishly and cleared his throat."hey sissy gotcha a package for you"

she turned around and hissed"daniel why did you tell that clingo?"

he became mock horrified"dreaa he is your boyfr-"

"you know he is not and if you really want to survive then go and destroy that like a good kid"she got up and hissed in a low dangerous tone

"nope you love me and anyway ...enjoy"!he threw the package onto the table and ran away.

she was stunned and then suddenly the package exploded and the table was filled witj rose whole table was stilled. and then the hall except slytherin table was roaring in became red in face and then an idea formed in her then smiled sweetly and asked her yearmates

"guys where is the dungeon and what is its passward"

lucinda narrowed her eyes and asked"why it seems to me something is going in your head and why your brother exploded our table"

she smirked"ya revenge is sweet and why he did now thats a long tale and now quickly tell"

lestrange laughed and asked malfoy who with a raised eyebrow said it.

regulus said"if you are planning something and want a quick escape i can show you the dungeons"

she slyly and eagerly smiled dying to put her new spells to use and turned around and faced the gryffindor table..and signalled the twins to silence and whispered the spells on daniel...first the spell so that he wont be seeing what i will do to him...then the spell to make all his clothes disappear except underwear...and then an itching spell and then the cherry on cream...his body will change colour from green to silver every two minutes.

she then turned and all her mates staring her giggled and turned to regulus

"lets run or else i am doomed"

rosier asked"do they know the counterspells?"

i slyly smirked and told"nope but they will find it though that will be a bit late"she giggled and all others laughed.

it really felt wierd and hated herself for laughing with the murderers of her it she grabbed regulus and left the hall full of laughing laughed and as they tuned a corner she turned around and saw her brother running after them witn a furious expression which fuelled her crashed onto the slytherin common room and said the password and crashef on the ground just as the pounding on door began...after afew minutes daniel heavily groaned and said "i hate you" and stomped away.

regulus turned to the door and asked"wont he be angry?"

she was looking around the common room and said absently"nope he always cools off and we are always like this..actually you wont believe it once we had agathering of the ministers and his girlfriend was there and he had pranked me the previous gathering so i sent him an extra special card...merlin everyone even the ministers told him such things he was red to his neck and then when i had told it was me..."nd then she noticed he was staring at her with an unreadable expression"umm sorry i am

rambling"feeling shy all of a whats wrong with her?

he blinked and said"nope its two are really close"

"yes we always were"she said shrugging

"i mean he is in gryffindor wont it affect your relation at all?"he trailed off awkardly

then she realised he is thinking about his own relationship with sirius,he really looked like lost puppy and she wanted to hug him and say that sirius is a prat.

"not when we have gone through too much together"she said distantly"well i am tired so goodnight"

he looked up and smilingly said"goodnight"

she then plopped down her bed and thought of how to get these lot on her side as they not all seem the death eater type...she mused and fell to the pits of darkness.


End file.
